


Don't run back inside, darling, you know just what I'm here for

by siliquastrum



Series: Titans ficlets [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, supportive boyfriend wally west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliquastrum/pseuds/siliquastrum
Summary: From a list of prompts on tumblr: 27. I can’t believe you just booped my nose.Wally gets a surprise visit at college.





	Don't run back inside, darling, you know just what I'm here for

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I seem incapable of writing something entirely happy

Wally West had always been a light sleeper, even before he got his powers. Now with his crazy fast metabolism, he usually needed six hours of sleep. After that, even the slightest of noise would wake him up. Which was why the soft creaking of his dorm room floor broke through Lethe’s trance. The redhead turned to the direction of the noise, with half a mind of burying his face back into his pillow. It was December and he was cold.

Unfortunately sleep was not meant to be, since as Wally opened his eyes he found a crouching Dick Grayson holding a finger to his lips.

“Listen, I appreciate the fact I’m dating a literal ninja,” Wally whispered, “but dude even bats are asleep at this time!”

The response he got was uncharacteristic: Dick forced a weak smile, before leaving his bag on the floor and sitting down on Wally’s bed. Wally sat up instantly, a tentative hand on Dick’s shoulder.  
“You okay, dude?” He asked, getting a head shake in response.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Another head shake.  
Wally took Dick’s hand in his own, tracing small circles on the back of it. A small smile formed on his face when Dick squeezed their hands together in response.  
In the back of his mind, Wally was rushing to figure out what caused this. This wasn’t the first time Dick’s gone nonverbal, but Wally knew his chatterbox of a boyfriend only did this when something has really gotten under his skin.

“Can I stay here, tonight?” Dick managed, quietly, and Wally pulled him into a hug.  
“Always.”

The smaller boy kicked off his shoes and the two of them shifted a bit until they were both comfortable; Dick’s arm was curled up against Wally’s side, his head on his chest right where he could hear Wally’s heartbeat, until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

 

“I quit.” Dick said, fingernails nervously tapping against the ceramic of Wally’s NASA mug.

Wally frowned at the pancake batter,  
“What do you mean quit?”

The empty dorm kitchen smelled of butter, warm coffee, and fresh pancakes, as Wally took his time making an entire stack.

“I quit being Bruce’s Robin,” Dick repeated, as if that clarified everything.

“Babe-“

“I’m being unreasonable, I know,” Dick continued, on a roll now.

“Chocolate chip or blueberry?”

“Blueberry. I’m just tired of that constant glare of disappointment he has, you know? As if everything I do, all the lives I help save, amount to nothing.” Dick’s voice increased by a couple of decibel.

“You know it doesn’t. You’re a hero, one of the best we have.” Wally reassured, then let out a small giddy ‘yes’ as he perfectly flipped the pancake.

“Does Bruce think that?” Dick sighed, agitated.

“It doesn’t matter what Bruce thinks,” Wally finished making the pancakes, now stashing the dirty pan in the sink - to be dealt with when he didn’t have a frantic Boy Wonder in his kitchen. “Dick, he can’t ask more of you. You’ve been by his side for almost nine years now, you’ve laid your life on the line helping him. Hell, you’ve been shot in the process. You’ve literally taken a bullet for him.”

“I know,” Dick looked at his pancakes sadly, and Wally’s heart broke slightly, “that’s why we argue. That’s why I snapped last night and quit,”

“Except?”

“Except I don’t want to quit, Wally,” Dick stabbed the pancake with his fork, as if it had something to do with the ordeal, “I want to keep helping people. I want to continue being a hero. Just…not Bruce’s Robin.”

“Your own Robin?”

“No, that’s now tainted.”

“A new name then? You’ll figure it out babe, I believe in you.” Wally said, every word as honest as he’s ever meant it.

Dick gave a very Batman-esque grunt in response, zoned out and glaring at the pancake with an intensity only he and his mentor could achieve.

Wally couldn’t help himself, reaching across the table and gently poking the tip of his boyfriend’s nose.

 

“I can’t believe you just booped my nose!” Dick laughed for the first time since he arrived, dishevelled and tired. The warmth of it brought a sappy smile to Wally’s face.

“I did, and I’ll do it again unless you eat your damned pancakes,” Wally threatened, fake venom in his words.

“You’re an idiot, Wally.”  
“And you love me,”  
“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, come say hi on tumblr I’m @punknightwing


End file.
